Spider-Man and the New Fantastic Four
by TheAmazingWebWarrior
Summary: Spider-Man! Hulk! Wolverine! Ghost Rider! These four unlikely heroes band together to stop a threat that not even a single hero can stop. Can the "New" Fantastic Four stop this menace? and Will they live up to the legacy of the Originals? COMPLETE
1. Proluge

Chapter 1: Prologue

 _ **Disclaimer: Spider-Man, FF, Hulk, Ghost Rider, or the other characters in this story I do not own. They belong to Disney and Marvel and Fox. They are used for Entertainment purposes.**_

At the Baxter Building, Reed Richards was working in his lab for a secret experiment until Susan Storm walks in. "Reed, what are you working on now?" said Susan. "Sorry, Susan, This is one so secret not even the FF knows about it." said Reed as he looks up from his work. "Please don't be something for Tony again," said Susan Storm as she face palms, "Last time you had a "secret" experiment, you caused all the super heroes to split to two sides and we fought." "This time it's something so powerful, it can reshape the whole..." said Reed until an alarm rang. Both Reed and Susan run to the computer where Johnny Storm and Ben Grimm and typing on it. "What's the situation, Ben?" said Susan all worried. "It's Victor Von Doom again," said Ben, or known as the Thing, "Him and his Doom bots are breaking into a old Stark Industries warehouse in Russia." "Everyone, to the Fantasti-car. NOW!" said Reed. Later, at the warehouse, Doom bots were carrying boxes of old tech in and out of the building with Dr. Doom watching. Then, a fire ball burns from the roof and the Fantastic Four jump through. "Hello, Reed, Ben, and the two Storm siblings," said Doom, "Welcome to your untimely DEMISE!" "I don't believe if I see it VICTOR!" said Human Torch as he flies towards Dr. Doom. Doom grabs Torch neck and throws him aside. Thing runs and tries to ram into Doom, but, Doom lifts Thing and throws him on Johnny. "I've fought with you simpleton for years, and I grow bored of it," said Doom, "But, now tonight. ALL THAT WILL CHANGE!" Then, Susan uses her powers to make a force field to surround Doom. "You were always the fool, Beautiful Susan." said Doom as he presses a button on his wrist and a ear piercing sound knocks Susan out and falls to the floor. As Reed tries to help her, Doom laughs and walks towards Reed. "Ahh… My former colleague, Reed Richards," said Doom, "As your team grows weaker, I GROW STRONGER!" As Reed was about to uppercut Doom, Doom pressed a button and a ray of light surrounds the FF and most of them start to fade. "HERBIE…" said Reed, "Activate the "New FF" Protocol!" Then, suddenly, the FF disappears and Doom is the only one in the room. Doom smiles behind his facemask. "Finally, since they have been erased from time itself," said Doom cheerfully, "THE WORLD CAN BE MINE!" Doom laughs and flies away into the night.

 _ **Author's note: This story will be based on the New FF era in comics in where Spider-Man, the Hulk, Wolverine, and Ghost Rider were a team and the "New Avengers" episode in Avengers: EMH. The costumes for them will be the Spider-Man Unlimited TV show suit for Spidey, the Grey Hulk for Hulk, Johnny Blaze (Not Robbie Reyes) for Ghost Rider, and the 90s costume for Wolverine.**_

 _ **Next: Getting the team back together**_

 _ **STAY TUNED!**_


	2. Getting the team back together

Chapter 2: Getting the team back together

Meanwhile, in New York, an all black with hints of red Spider-Man swings through the city with a web backpack. _"Man. It's been days since I web swinged around the city,"_ thought Spidey, _"I'm still tired from saving the Multiverse."_ Spider-Man lands on a rooftop and opens the web bag and reveals a sandwich. _"Ahh, one of MJ's famous Sandwiches."_ As Spidey was about to eat it, his Spider-Sense tingles and he looks to see the Baxter Building glow in a weird way. _"Huh. I wonder what Reed is doing the…."_ Then, his Spider-Sense tingles again to see flashes of light appear all over the city. He puts his mask back on and web swings to one of the flashes. Spidey lands on a rooftop to see a yellow and brown figure slicing up some robots. "Uh, Logan, What the heck is going on here?" asked Spidey. "I don't know bub," said Wolverine, "But, this all started right when the Baxter Building started glowing." Then, a guy with a flaming skull on a motor cycle zooms past, hitting robots with his flaming chain. "Wait. Isn't that…?" asked Spidey all confused. "Yep. That's Ghost Rider," said Wolverine as he beats up some more robots, "He came over here to spread some "Vengeance" or whatever." Then, a robot blows off a part of a building and it falls straight on top of Spidey and Wolverine. Then, a big grey muscular man carries the debris and throws it aside. "So, what did I miss?" said grey monster. "Well, Well, Bruce Banner, or the Hulk," said Spider-Man, "What brings you to this lovely part of town?" "Well, the Avengers are off at a mission in Wakanda. I got bored and took a walk, then; these blasted robots appear out of nowhere." "Well, I was about to have my lunch break until this happened." said Spider-Man as he web throws robots into buildings. "You! man in spider clothing! What brings us here?" said Ghost Rider as he comes to them. "I don't know," said Spider-Man, "I just learned of this." Then, a tiny device appeared and a hologram of Reed Richards appears in front of them. "Hello, Mister Parker, Logan, , and Mister Blaze," said Reed, "The reason you are here is the Fantastic Four is dead. I give you full access to the Baxter Building and all of its devices and rooms. It's now yours, so, good luck!" Then, the device deactivates and explodes. "Wait. What does he mean that the FF is dead?" asked a confused Hulk. "I don't know, but, I think that's the reason for the glow around THE Baxter Building." said Logan. "I think we should check it out and see what we are dealing with." said Spider-Man. As they run towards the Baxter Building, they see hordes of robots in front of them. "HULK SMASH!" yelled Hulk as he runs into the robots and smashes some. Then, Wolverine, Spidey, and Ghost Rider jump in and join Hulk.

Meanwhile, inside the Baxter Building, Dr. Doom is at a console until one of his Doom bots run up to him. "Master Doom," said the Doom bot, "There seems to be trouble outside." Dr. Doom turns on the cameras to see Spider-Man, Hulk, Ghost Rider, and Wolverine destroying some robots. "Well, it seems those outcasts are trying to do what where Reed's team left off." said Dr. Doom. "What should we do sir?" asked the Doom bot. "Stay guard in the building just in case these "New" Fantastic Four heroes get in." said Doom. "Yes sir." said the Doom bot as it runs out. Dr. Doom turns to the screen and sits there motionless.

Meanwhile, outside the building, Spidey and the others were standing on a pile of broken robots. "Come on… We can get the building now." said Ghost Rider as points at the Baxter Building as it turns into Doom's colors. As they reach the building, Spider-Man stops them and points at the Doom bot guards at the entrance. "If we handle those two, the others might hear the battle and bring a big army." whispered Spidey. "And that's a big problem?" said Hulk as he slams his fist into his hand. "Hulk, my friend, we must listen to Man-Spider here." said Ghost Rider. "It's Spider-Man, and why do you sound like Thor in the Bahamas?" said Spider-Man. "Sorry, my friend. But, with this Spirit of Vengeance inside me, I sound weird." said Ghost Rider. "Enough of the chatting Ladies," said Wolverine, "What was your plan Web head?" "I say we sneak from that top window and then, we can…." said Spider-Man until he sees Hulk smash into one of the windows. Then, they stare at the window as they see battle noises coming there and robot parts fly out of the window. As the others climb to the broken window, they see Hulk surrounded by destroyed robots. "Well, so much for being stealthy…" said Spider-Man as he face palms towards Hulk. "Enough time with this wasted time," said Ghost Rider, "We must find whatever caused this Mishap!" As they run through the building, Spider-Man's Spider-Sense tingles as they passed through Reed Richards's old lab. "Guys in here!" said Spidey as he opens the door. As Hulk runs in there, a laser beam hits Hulk and sends him back. As they help Hulk up, Spider-Man turns his head in shock to see Dr. Doom stand in front of them.

 _ **Author's note: I have reasons why Ghost Rider sounds like an Asgardian. I say Zarthos (Or the 'Spirit of Vengeance' as explained by Ghost Rider, When he is in his Ghost Rider form, he sounds like he is from Medieval times. When he is Johnny Blaze, he speaks perfect English. As the Avengers going to Wakanda, I'll explain it in the future.**_

 _ **Next: Doom vs. the New FF Round 1**_

 _ **STAY TUNED!**_


	3. Round 1

Chapter 3: Round 1

The New FF stares in shock to see Dr. Doom stand right in front of them. "SO, you must be the "New" Fantastic Four I heard so much about." said Doom. "Quiet, Vic," said Wolverine, "What did you do to the Original FF?!" "Ahh, my old friend Logan, You wonder what I did to my old arch nemesis' lives? I simply erased them from time itself!" said Doom. "But, what the hell are you doing to the Baxter Building?!" said Spider-Man. "Since Reed and his team of fools are gone, I plan to rule this city, then THE WORLD!" said Doom. "Wow, this is some way to mess up our new home and…" said Spider-Man until Wolverine pushes him aside. "Enough of your dumb jokes Peter and let's kick his ASS!" said Logan as he charges at Dr. Doom. As Logan was about to slash Doom with one of his claws, Doom grabs his hands and throws him aside. "How dare you hurt my friend?!" said Ghost Rider as he grabs his flaming chain and attempts to hit Doom with it. Doom grabs the chain and pulls Ghost Rider and kicks him in the stomach. As Ghost Rider was about to grab his chain, Doom smashes the chain into pieces and throws Ghost Rider out of the lab. Wolverine gets up and attempts to attack Doom, but Doom grabs Logan's neck and blasts him with a laser out of the lab. Spider-Man jumps on the wall, to the roof, and punches Doom straight in the face. Spider-Man holds his hand in pain and Doom simply back hand slaps Spidey into Logan and Ghost Rider. Hulk roars and attempts to uppercut Doom. Doom punches Hulk so hard it makes him fall to one knee. Doom charges both of his laser gauntlets and fires them at the Hulk, which knocks him into the rest of the team and out of the window they entered in. Doom stares at the fallen heroes at a nearby roof top and walks back into the lab and presses a button on the device Reed was building earlier. As the machine rumbles and shakes, portals appear all over the city and robots pour from them. Doom stares at the chaos and watches.

Meanwhile, at the roof top the FF were at, they woke up with destroyed costumes. Spider-Man walks to the edge and looks at the chaos Doom caused. "We've…. failed…" said Spidey as he takes off his mask, "Reed wanted us to do one thing and we failed to do it. We are nothing but fools as Doom said about us." "Oh cut the crap, Parker," said Logan, "We did not fail them. It's just that we were at a disadvantage." "I believe Friend Wolverine was right," said Ghost Rider, "Doom used the advantage of us not working together to defeat us. So I suggest we start trusting each other and we could win once more." "But, I don't think we should face Doom while looking like we fought a pack of wolves." said Hulk. "Yah, you may be right Bruce," said Peter, "Guys, follow me to Horizon Labs, I think I have something special." Later, at Horizon Labs, the New FF walk into Parker's lab and Spidey puts his hand on a scanner and four tubes appear from the floor. "Ok guys, one tube for each of us." said Spidey as he enters the first tube. Then, Spider-man walks out with a white costume with a big black spider symbol in front of it. Then, Wolverine walks out with a white costume with black scratch like marks on it with a four in the middle. Ghost Rider walks out with a black and white costume with a big flaming 4 on the front. Hulk walks out in white pants and black boots with a four emblem on the waist band. "Now that we have these costumes, we now need a plan to stop Doom once and for all." said Spider-Man. "I say we go in there and SMASH him!" said Hulk. "No, last time we did that, we had our asses handed to us by Doom." said Wolverine. "Wait. Remember when he said he sent Reed and the others out of time right?" said Spider-Man. "I gladly remember that my friend." said Ghost Rider. "If you guys can distract Doom and his fake goons, I can sneak in and use that time machine Reed had in his lab and I can bring them back to help us stop Doom once and for all." said Spider-Man. "But, one thing wrong with that Web head," said the Hulk, "How do we even get his attention?" "I don't know… Just go in the Baxter Building and smash some Doom bots and hopefully wait for him to appear." said Spider-Man. "Even for some one like me, I think that's a lame plan." said Ghost Rider. "I think that's a GOOD plan." said Hulk as he slams his fists together. "Naturally I would agree with Ghost Rider, but, I will just make an exception for once." said Wolverine. Spider-Man holds out his hand. "How about it team?" "I'm in!" said Hulk as he puts his hand on Spider-Man's hand. "I gladly join you in this battle of JUSTICE!" said Ghost Rider as he puts his hand on top. "Fine. I'll join in just this once." said Wolverine as he puts his hand out. "Well, Let the fun begin…" said Spidey as he smirks behind his mask.

 _ **Author's note: I gave the team the Future foundation costumes and made them into FF suits. Also, this will be a separate series in the same universe with Spider-Man's own team. Of course, Hulk and Spider-Man are still in the Avengers and Logan is in the X-Men. But, this will be a separate team that will happen if they are not wanted by their original team. But, I will probably have the Original FF make this a separate branch in New York and their base of operations will be Horizon labs in Peter's Lab. But, this series will be away from the Spider-Man stories or other mainstream stories I may make.**_

 _ **Next: The Plan is in motion**_

 _ **STAY TUNED!**_


	4. The Plan

Chapter 4: The Plan

Dr. Doom stands at his console with the device still making portals and causing chaos. _"In a couple of hours, everything soon will be mine to command!"_ thought Doom until one of doom bots come into the room. "Master, there's trouble on the first floor and we back up." said the doom bot. "Fine, I'll check it out, call for reinforcement's immediately." said Dr. Doom as he walks out of the lab. As he arrives, he sees that Ghost Rider, Hulk, and Wolverine are destroying Doom bots in the lobby. "Well, It seems you come back to face me," said Dr. Doom, "But this time, you won't live to see another hour." "I highly doubt that Victor." said Hulk as he run towards Dr. Doom. Dr. Doom shoots two lasers at Hulk, which launches him into a wall behind them. Then, a spear made of fire hits Doom so hard that it launches him out of a window. Then, Ghost Rider makes the spear again and run towards Dr. Doom. Dr. Doom gets up and Ghost Rider keeps hitting Doom with fists made out of fire. Then, as Doom finally hits Ghost Rider, Ghost Rider ducks and Doom sees Hulk throw Wolverine at him. Wolverine rams into Dr. Doom, which stuns him. "You may have stopped us because we were not working together," said Wolverine, "But, Now feel the power of the FANTASTIC FOUR!" Hulk punches Dr. Doom and Ghost rider wraps Dr. Doom's leg with a flaming chain and slams him on the ground. _"I hope Parker knows what he's doing…"_ thought Wolverine as he kicks Doom in the stomach.

Meanwhile, on the floor where Reed's lab was, Spider-Man hides around the corner and spots two Doom bots guarding the door. _"Since Reed always keeps his stuff in that lab, I need a way to get in."_ thought Spider-Man. He jumps on the roof and crawls above the doom bots. He shoots two web lines at both of their heads and smashes them. When he enters the room, he sees the doom bot that warned Dr. Doom trying to send in reinforcements. Spider-Man walks up to it and taps its shoulder. "Excuse me, Mister Robot," said Spider-Man, "Do you know where the little spider's room is?" the Doom bot turns and blades come out of its wrist. "Man, you sure must be a Wolverine fan to do something like this." said Spider-Man as he dodges each slash of the blades. "I mean come on, I met a guy with futuristic equipment and his name was Jack Saams. You are nothing compared to him." said Spider-man as he uppercuts the robot. "You and your comrades will fall before…" said the Doom bot before Spider-Man webbed its mouth shut. "I hate it when Bad Guys talk way too much." said Spider-Man as he webs the doom bot so much it can't move on the wall. _"Ok… If I can find a way to reverse the effect of this machine, It can close the portals and if I calculated correctly, can bring Reed and the others back."_ thought Spidey as he works on the device. As Spider-Man works on the wiring on the device, it suddenly stops moving. Suddenly, four shadows appear behind Spider-Man. Spider-Man turns and his eyes widen.

Meanwhile, outside the Baxter Building, Wolverine, Ghost Rider, and Hulk are trying to knock Dr. Doom down. Hulk roars and runs towards Dr. Doom. But, Dr. Doom lifts Hulk in the air and throws him in a building. Wolverine tries to slash Dr. Doom, but, Dr. Doom twists Wolverine's arm and kicks him in the stomach. Ghost Rider makes a chain out of fire and attempts to whip Dr. Doom. Doom shrugs it off and grabs Ghost Rider's neck and blasts him away from him with a laser blast. "Now, to finish all this." said Doom as he charges his laser gloves. Then, a fire ball hits Dr. Doom and launches him back. As Doom gets up, his eyes widen in terror as he sees Spider-Man stand with Reed Richards, Thing, Human Torch, and Invisible Woman. "Hey Doomster, miss us?" said Thing as he slams his fists together.

 _ **Next: Final Round/Epilogue**_

 _ **Stay TUNED!**_

 _ **(Announcement: I made a poll on which Villain should be in the next installment of the New Fantastic Four series. I hope you take the time to vote and I hope you start getting hyped for the next installment.)**_

 _ **(DEADPOOL HERE! I want to make an announcement of my very own! TheAmazingWebWarrior is going to make my own story (Me: No I'm not, this is a Spider-Man and Avengers stories, unless you're an Avenger, You will NOT get written in.). It's going to have action, romance, suspense, and a butt load of CHIMICHANGAS! (Me: Once again, it probably WON'T happen.). Whatever you do, if TheAmazingWebWarrior says he's not going to do it, don't listen to him. Just cover your ears and say "I believe in the Mighty Deadpool and not you." and the story can come true! (Me: Man I hate you Wade, even if I am a fan.)**_


	5. Epilouge

Chapter 5: Epilogue

Dr. Doom stands in shock as he sees the New and Old FF stand side by side with each other. "But, HOW?!" asked Doom all nervous. "Well, you see, while my friends distracted you and your ugly mug, I broke into Reed's lab and turned off that weird device and stopped your portals and brought back some old friends." said Spider-Man. "I grow tired of your antics, Web Spinner," said Doom as he charges at Spidey, "I can defeat ALL of you." Then, Invisible Woman makes an invisible shield in front of Doom and Spider-Man. "I grow tired of YOUR face!" said Johnny Storm as he flies into Doom. As Doom punches Human Torch off him, Ghost Rider tackles into him and punches him repeatedly. Then, Ghost Rider opens his mouth and flames come out and push Doom back. As Doom pushes Ghost Rider off, He turns to see Thing and Hulk carry Wolverine. "Ok, big boys, FAST BALL SPECIAL!" said Wolverine as they launch him into Doom as Logan slashes both the armor and gloves. Then, as Doom limps with his armor short circuiting, both Ghost Rider and Human Torch throw fire balls at him, which knocks him back. As Doom gets up, he sees Spider-Man stand in front of him. "Look, Spider-Man, if you let me live, I can give you ANYTHING! Money! Fame! POWER!" "No, Doom," said Spider-Man as he clenches his fist, "Someone once told me that with Great Power comes with Great Responsibility. What you have is all the power, but NONE of the responsibility. That makes you a washed up loser than some strong and powerful dictator." Then, Spider-Man uppercuts Doom so hard that it knocks Doom out. Spider-Man holds in hands in pain as he looks at Doom. _"Man, Victor should learn to make armor out of pillows next time."_ thought Spider-Man as he sees the portals disappearing.

Later, as Damage Control clean up the damage in the city and SHIELD deporting Doom back to Latveria, Spider-Man, Reed Richards, and Invisible Woman look at the city from the rooftops. "I guess me and the others should go now since you guys are back." said Spider-Man as he was about to shoot a web line. "Wait, Peter," said Reed, "I had an idea for you and the others." "Well, we are listening bub." said Wolverine as he, Hulk, and Ghost Rider walk up. "You may know that we are a big team of super heroes. But, I was thinking since the Avengers had multiple teams over the years, but we had only us. But, since the four of you are here, I had an idea." said Reed. "Can you just say it already?!" said an impatient Hulk. "What Reed was going to say is that maybe you four can be a separate FF team that's part of our team. You did well with handling Doom that we decided that you can be a separate New York based Fantastic Four team." said Invisible Woman. "I think that is a terrific Idea, my friend," said Ghost Rider, "Me and my comrades learned to work together through the most impossible odds." "We can use Horizon Labs as our base of operations for now," said Spider-Man as he takes off his mask, "When we aren't needed by our teams, we can meet together whenever anything bad happens." "I agree with Parker," said Wolverine, "Since X-Force went off the grid after the death of Cable, I stayed with the X-Men. But, I think if the four of us stay together, we can become more than we used to." "I'm with ya Logan," said Hulk, "I don't really have anything to do at Stark Tower." "So, This is it, we will strive to VICTORY!" said Ghost Rider. Then, an explosion appears from below them and they look to see Shocker, Boomerang, and a few others rob the store below them. "Looks like the Sinister Six are at this again…" said Spider-Man. "Well, are you going to do something Parker?" said Reed. "Ok guys, let's bash these guys' skulls in!" said Spider-Man. "ALL RIGHT!" said Hulk. Then, the New FF jump off the building to handle the threat.

 **Announcement: I have a poll to decide the villains for the sequel of this story. Also, I may make a DC and Marvel crossover. I'm deciding between the Avengers and Justice League, Spider-Man and Batman, Deadpool and Deathstroke, the New FF and the Teen Titans, or a war between the two universes. Let me know of what choices you want by PM me or on the reviews of this story.**


End file.
